


Washington on Your Side

by SumthinClever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha George Washington, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omegaverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: What happens when Alex quits the Treasury to have kids? He gets bored and breaks back in. Again and again.A fic inspired by and based off of talks with RedBerrie and their fic "You Outshine the Morning Sun."





	Washington on Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedBerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBerrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Outshine the Morning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457934) by [RedBerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBerrie/pseuds/RedBerrie). 



> To RedBerrie. This one's for you. 
> 
> Please note that while this fic is both inspired by and based on Red's verse, it does not stick solely to the canon of it. I borrowed several details, and also veered off several times. Muses. Whatcha gonna do?
> 
> Also dedicated to lol_phan_af who introduced me to the wonder that is Jamilton in their "1-800-did-I-ask" verse. (It's actually (almost) got like ot6 and I am LIVING for it.)
> 
> Go read both of these series!
> 
> Also, suspension of disbelief because I made up a crap ton of unrealistic stuff regarding the Secret Service. XD

Alexander Hamilton was always the wild card. Alpha George Washington knew that, had known that for years. Alex was never one to slack from sharing his opinion, of which he had many, and he had a voice loud enough to make it be heard. Ironic, given his small stature.

 

Currently, that voice was muttering a string of curses at George and the Secret Service and the Treasury Department and Alex's husband, Thomas Jefferson. Alex had been caught, for the third time this year, breaking into the Treasury Department, where he was no longer the Secretary. 

 

Alex left his active position as Secretary of the Treasury when he was pregnant with his and Thomas’ first child three years ago. His resignation was reluctant, but he eventually gave in to Thomas’ pseudo-demand pleading. Alex was moody and nearly always tired by the late stages of the pregnancy and put up little fight in the end. 

 

Still, his stubbornness held and he refused to officially quit until he'd had the baby. His Secret Service detail was forced to slowly trod behind Alex as he waddled from office to office and building to building, refusing to be driven if he could walk it. 

 

He worked right up until his water broke in his office and Thomas had to be alerted. He dragged Alex from the Treasury Building where he was trying to put the finishing touches on a letter he was drafting. Alex still showed up a week later to complete it.

 

Alex hadn't taken the memo well that with his resignation went his security clearance. After a month and a half home with little Christian, Alex had grown bored with house life, despite the new baby. The first time he showed back up at the Treasury, he had Chris in tow. 

 

Unsurprisingly, he was not let in the building. Further unsurprisingly, Alex was not amused. The only thing that curtailed that full on public fit was Christian suddenly demanding food. Alex glared at the security guards as he pulled his son from his stroller, unbuttoned his shirt, and started breastfeeding his son defiantly in front of the Alphas blocking his entrance. 

 

George had a ball viewing that video tape. Thomas growled every time it was mentioned, which was often still. 

 

Alex’s Omega status defied all stereotypes, bending to none of the “naturally” demure or quiet or subservient expectations society placed on Omegas. He was loud, in-your-face, and demanded his due of any- and everyone. It was all these things that both repelled and attracted Thomas to Alex in the first place. George often congratulated himself on having a sneaky hand in their courtship, covertly arranging for them to cross paths whenever possible until they finally caught on to the possibilities of a relationship. 

 

They argued and fought for months until they finally realized they had more in common than different. After compromise came cohesiveness, and not long after, cohabitation. George remembered the smirk he'd had to suppress when Alex let that bit slip.

 

Currently, Alex was hunched over at a small desk, busily writing yet another letter to the current Secretary of the Treasury, informing him, in no uncertain terms, what was wrong in his department and how he should go about fixing it. Today's capture was at the hand of Alex's latest attempt to personally see to the ineptitude his successor had wrought in the office. Alex was not keen on his legacy falling into incapable hands. 

 

The letter he addressed to the head of the Secret Service, the tenth of its kind, was yet another complaint about his revoked security clearance and all subsequent removals from an office George was positive Alex still thought of as his. George solemnly promised Alex to deliver this letter, like the nine before it, to his security's head, while fully intending to deliver it, like the nine before it, to the nearest paper shredder. 

 

The Secret Service was subjected to enough of Alex's vitriol in person without George hand delivering more of it to them. 

 

It was a trying role George played in Alex's hold. After his first break in--a memorable fall from a jimmied window had Alex never trying that one again--Alex was captured and cuffed and held in an empty office of the Treasury building under the watchful eyes of the Secret Service. They'd dealt with Alex enough years to know who he was and what he wanted and that he was no real threat, but you still can't go breaking into national office buildings, ESPECIALLY the one that controls all the money. 

 

They held him until George was informed and kindly requested his release with the promise that Alex wouldn't try such a thing again. And to be fair, he never used the window trick again so George mused he was technically true to his word. 

 

Instead, Alex's second and third operations involved a disguise and swiping Thomas’ ID. He actually made it very far with those attempts. He was in the building with virtually free reign until he found his target and became a nuisance on his second visit and was caught trying to access protected files with an outdated login on his third. 

 

“Just a peek at this fiscal year's data! I can fix it!... DO YOU KNOW WHO MY HUSBAND IS?!”

 

It became said husband's job to come collect Alex whenever he got himself captured. Thomas was endlessly unamused about being called from the Senate to round up his wayward mate. Again. The Secret Service was always reluctant to actually throw Alex in prison, given his relationship with many of them. But they also weren't keen on having to babysit him when there were actual threats they needed to be on the lookout for. 

 

It was on Alex's fifth break in, where he beat the system by simply walking in the door with a group of current employees, that Thomas was unable to leave work to take his mate in hand. It somehow fell on George, as Alex's next emergency contact and the next-closest Alpha to him, to be responsible for the Omega in his mate's absence. 

 

And so came George, Alpha, President of the United States, exasperated friend, to sit with Alex until Thomas could leave work and come get him. George thought it would be a one-time thing, but it became routine, happening every couple months.  

 

Alex got bored at home, sent little Christian and his sister Ashlyn off with their nanny, and devised some way to get back into the Treasury building. When he got caught, as he always did, the Secret Service didn't even ask anymore before hand delivering him to George in the Oval Office.

 

George was no longer surprised when it happened, just gestured Alex over to the portable desk he'd had installed in the room, just for this kind of occurrence. Alex humphed and made his way to his desk for what was essentially timeout until Thomas came to release him. 

 

Alex grumbled loudly the first time this happened, but George served him a steady look that made lesser people yield immediately. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike had fallen to that look forthwith when coupled with the release of George's pheromones. George was very good at intimidation when need be. 

 

But Alex had glared right back at him, despite the look, until George cranked up the pheromones a notch and added a raised eyebrow that clearly communicated that Alex had brought this on himself and he would deal with the consequences, however personally humiliating. 

 

Alex would have resisted more, were he not well-used to heeding the demands of one George Washington. Alpha pheromones besides, that look was enough to level some men. Moreover, George had yet to lead him astray. So he huffed his annoyance, loudly, just to make his displeasure known, but complied. 

 

Today was the seventh such infiltration where Alex was delivered to George and all parties were accustomed to the capture and timeout protocol by now. George was no longer fazed, though Alex still put up his token protests. 

 

“And how are little Christian and Ashlyn today?” George asked him of his now three-year-old son and one-year-old daughter. 

 

“Maria took them to the Smithsonian Zoo,” he replied, not even bothering to look up from the distressingly-long letter he was writing the current Secretary. 

 

“It'll be closed by the time Thomas comes to get you,” George reminded him. 

 

“Maria is used to minding them in my… absence.”

 

Absence. A tame word for Alex's psuedo-arrest. Were he absolutely anyone else, were he not so closely connected to George and a formerly intricate piece of making this country work, he'd have been in Omegan prison the first time he forced his way into the Treasury Building. But as it was…

 

“And where's Thomas at today?”

 

“Thomas… may be away on a business trip right now…”

 

“Alex.” George stopped what he was doing to stare at Alex and put as much sternness into just that one word as he could possibly manage. It was a considerable amount, he knew.  “Why would you do this KNOWING Thomas was out of town?”

 

Alex sounded slightly rebuked when he answered. “I never actually intend to get caught. But I also knew they'd just bring me to you.”

 

George turned his stare into a glare. He couldn't deny the logic of that, even though Alex ALWAYS got caught. But it was fact, too, that they always brought Alex to George now. It was still no excuse. 

 

“And just how long were you intending to sit with me since Thomas won't be picking you up at the end of the day?”

 

“Just until you finish work. Then I can call a car to come get me and you can escort me to it or something.”

 

“That's not the way this usually works.” And the fact that they even HAD a usually for this situation didn't fail to strike George as ridiculous.

 

“But you wouldn't want Christian and Ashlyn to be without their mother, without either parent, until Thomas returns do you?” 

 

George kicked his glare up a degree but Alex just lifted an eyebrow at him. They both knew George wasn't going to deprive his godchildren their mother just because he was a ridiculous man. The only reason Alex was even still at the White House now was for some show at authority.

 

“I should let them hold you here a few days and keep the children myself until Thomas comes back. I'm sure Martha and Lafayette would enjoy the company,” George threatened. 

 

Alex smirked at him. They both knew it was an empty threat. As much as Martha and Laf enjoyed the children, they also enjoyed giving them back to their parents when they became too much. And as Alex, Thomas, Maria, and George spoiled them terribly, they could become too much rather quickly. A few hours was plenty of time for Martha and Laf to enjoy the children and return them. A few days would have them not seeing the children for a month to recover from the trauma. 

 

George sighed at Alex's knowing look. “Son, you've really got to stop doing this.”

 

Beyond a slight frown at the “son" nickname, which George ignored, Alex didn't dignify that comment with a response. They were both well aware Alex would be back when he was bored and thought enough time had passed that he still wouldn't get in trouble if (when) he was caught again. 

 

George knew Alex wasn't overly fond of the endearment, owing to a frankly alarming past and an unsettled relationship with his father. But George also knew Alex thrived and flourished in the close friend-mentor-guide-confidante relationship he shared with George. It wasn't the relationship he resented, but the memories it invoked of his birth father. And George knew Alex often considered him a father-figure.

 

George and Alex worked in silence for a few more hours until Alex's phone started blowing up around 5:00p.m.

 

“Uh oh,” he said, looking down at it. 

 

“What?” George asked, instantly on alert. 

 

“Maria figured out where I was and told Thomas,” Alex explained, grimacing at his phone. 

 

“Ah,” George said, settling back down and fully ready to enjoy Alex's discomfort for this trouble he brought on himself. “And what's he saying?”

 

“... Things I probably shouldn't repeat. He's not terribly happy, though.”

 

George smiled, amused at Alex getting a scolding. He wasn't worried about Thomas being too harsh with Alex. Not only would no Alpha worth the name willingly hurt an Omega under their care, but George knew Thomas absolutely doted on Alex and indulged him in nearly everything. 

 

“Ugh,” Alex huffed. “He's cutting his trip a day early. He'll be home tomorrow night.”

 

“Looks like he wants to come see to you himself,” George scoffed. 

 

“But I'm fine! It's not like he actually has to come bail me out of jail. I'll be home by the time he gets there,” Alex grumbled. “Though we may be down a nanny,” he muttered. 

 

George laughed at him. “Please. You adore Maria.”

 

“Not when she's being a traitor.”

 

George just continued smiling, knowing Alex's ire was fake. Besides, Thomas would hire Maria back immediately should Alex actually fire her in a fit of pique. Not only was she adept at handling his recalcitrant mate, but their children responded to Maria like no one else and considered her part of the family. She was there to stay.

 

“Alright,” George said, rising and stretching. “We'd best get you home.”

 

Alex huffed and rose himself. “Yes. I have children to tuck in and a nanny to fire.”

 

George laughed as Alex pulled his phone back out to call a car to take him home. 

 

When his car arrived and drove to the front door, George escorted Alex to the base of the front steps and watched him climb in. 

 

Alex stuck his head back out before shutting his door and called to George's Secret Service detail, “Bye Elliott, bye Stanley! See you next time!”

 

George's agents had a curious mix of an indulgent smile and a rebuking frown for Alex's comment, but kept their professionalism and refrained from responding. 

 

Alex laughed at them and with one final call to George, shut his door and rode away. 

 

George turned back to his agents. “Well, that should hold him for… another month, at least. Two, if Thomas can extract some kind of promise from him. Maybe.”

 

Stanley rolled his eyes. He was always the doubtful one, but he liked and indulged Alex most. George smiled at him as they returned inside. 

 

A few hours later, as George was preparing to retire himself, Thomas called him. They chatted idly for a few minutes before Thomas got to the reason for his call. 

 

“Look George, I'm sorry about Alex today. I think he may have been acting out because he was annoyed with my leaving.”

 

George dismissed the apology with a laugh and a hand wave Thomas couldn't see. 

 

“Don't worry about it. It's just Alex being… well, Alex.”

 

George had known Alex years longer than Thomas had. He knew what he was like and what Thomas would be dealing with long before Thomas was any the wiser. George again silently congratulated himself on engineering the relationship and lightening the weight of Alex from his own hands. 

 

“Still. He shouldn't have done that when I was away,” Thomas said. “Going to have to teach him some manners,” he muttered, and George was certain Thomas was talking to himself now and suspected he knew which direction Thomas’ thoughts had turned. He thought it best they wrap up this call. 

 

“Think nothing of it,” he redirected. “Just make sure he has something to keep him occupied the next month or three so we can avoid doing this again too soon.”

 

“Hmm. Could always get him pregnant again so he'll slow down for awhile. You'd like a third godchild, wouldn't you, George?”

 

“Aaaand, that's where I disconnect. Goodnight, Thomas.” George hung up the phone to the sound of Thomas' laughter in his ear. 

 

He was thrilled at the possibility of a third godchild, but decidedly shied away from any thoughts on how that child may come to be. George suspected Alex's scolding would definitely not be harsh enough to keep him out of trouble long. 

 

Still, George smiled at how obviously crazy Thomas was for Alex. George was more than smug for helping set them up, he was proud at what they'd become together and had made together. Thomas had more than lifted a bit of the Alex weight from George's shoulders; he'd given a new life, a new love, to someone George was proud to call son. He couldn't be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to ever mention omegaverse. I love it, but rarely think myself capable of writing it. How was this taste test?


End file.
